


cute student takes it from hot teacher

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Clothed Sex, HS AU, M/M, Making Out, Riding, Side Story, Teacher-Student Relationship, nice, wtf is wrong with me, yupyup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hs au: student!Gayato gets fucked by teacher!kaneggi<br/>(ps ayato is 18 and kaneki is 22 so its not like hes 5 or smth)<br/>(also this is just a dream in welcome to ayatos twisted mind)</p>
            </blockquote>





	cute student takes it from hot teacher

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smu t pls save me from the darkness ive become (wake me up)

The sun was streaming in, the curtains were flowing in the breeze. We were alone, it was just the two of us. I wanted to grab your hand, I wanted you to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright and that it was okay for me to feel pain and where ever I was, you would stand by me. But life isn't a John Green book and I'm tired of telling myself lies. I should just focus on what I know, what I have standing in front of me. I need to take him before he leaves me like everyone else.

 

   Pencils, pens, a stapler, and what seemed like hundreds of books toppled onto the ground as the student pushed himself onto the desk in front of his teacher. Ayato looked down, placing his foot against his teachers groin and rubbing in small circles. The noise Kaneki made simply spurred him on further. Ayato pushed his shoe a bit harder, the circles became more prominent,more intense. A feeling of domination and control crept into the boy, washing away all the sappy thoughts he was having before. Suddenly, Ayato hopped off the teachers desk and sidled into his lap, wrapping his long legs around his teacher. _His teacher. He was doing this to his teacher._ But he still spurred on, scooting closer, slowly rubbing his round ass on Kaneki's hard-on, reveling in the moans and groans he was provoking from a man _who was supposed to be his superior._

   The arrogance was biting him, he began to lean in closer to Kaneki's neck, breathing on him heatedly, where his collarbones jutted out and his neck gave way to shoulder. Ayato planted open mouthed kisses all over his shoulders, creeping up his neck, nipping down on the junction where ear meets neck, slowly moving his face away so a string of saliva connected the two. Ayato then dove in, pressing the teacher's soft mouth to his own pink one. Kaneki closed his eyes, carefully prodding and sliding and slipping his tongue all over Ayato's. He quickly invaded the younger's mouth, earning a delightful cross between a whimper and a moan to escape from the trouble maker's mouth. 

  _He really looks amazing like this._ The teacher thought, slowly pressing his tongue against the roof of his student's mouth. Kaneki gently ran a hand through the other's dark locks of hair, loving the cute blush spread across his face as Ayato tried to be dominating and in control. The elder let him have his way, let him believe he was the one in control, because, as much as he loved this person in front of him, he wanted so desperately to see him writhing underneath him. There's just something about turning an arrogant bad boy with a huge ego into a whimpering, hot mess. 

   The two finally parted, Ayato desperately looking away and wiping dribble from the sloppy kiss off his mouth, Kaneki trying to lick it all off him in an attempt to make him more flustered. "Hey..Ayato..have you ever done anything like this before?" He smiled like the cheshire cat and the queen of hearts, combined with your best friend. "I've done sex, sex with a girl..but, you'd be my first." Ayato gives a lopsided grin and tries to seem calm, to seem collected. That needs to be gone, Kaneki wants to see him completely loose control. "Is that so..? How..precious, I get to be your first." Another twisted smile. "I'm going to devour you whole." A pink tongue flicked over red lips, swollen from kissing. 

   Two strong, pale hands grabbed Ayato's, effectively pinning him to the ground. The older man towered over him, close enough to peck him on the cheek. Instead, he opened his jaws and clamped them around Ayato's earlobe and earring, sucking on it until his student couldn't hear anything but his teeth and his own moans. The mouth unclamped. A soft, velvety voice whispered in a tone sharp as scalpels, "I'm going to make a mess out of you." Another lick. Then his belt was unbuckled, his jeans were slowly removed. Then the oversized parka, and the purple scarf. This left the boy in a black v-neck shirt dark boxers, and knee high socks (to go with his knee high boots). 

   Kaneki slowly lifted up Ayato's shirt, gently running his fingers across his sides and his muscles. Ayato didn't have muscles jutting out of every corner, more they were slightly toned and smooth. The younger copied the older's moves, running his hand across Kaneki's collar bones, over the hickeys he left, and into his shirt, touching the dip right below his throat. Suddenly, Ayato squeaked. _He fucking squeaked._ "Oh! I''m sorry, did you not like that? I'll stop." Another smile from that white haired demon, "Of course, unless you tell me you want me to touch you there more, Ayato?" Kaneki ran his fingers over Ayato's nipple, the one he squeezed before. His fingers danced over the pink nub, teasing him in a way only devils could. "Say you want it." A pause, half lidded eyes looked up, a red blush spread across usually featureless cheeks. A glance to the side, then blue meets grey. "P-please, Mr.Kaneki," A sarcastic grin, syrup flavoured. "Please, touch me. Right there, please?" 

   Another moan, a hot mouth enclosed around the pink nipple, Kaneki's hand played with the other one. Ayato had gotten bored of playing with Kaneki's torso, and had moved on to palming him harshly through his underwear. He was novice at best, boderline virgin at worse, but oh god damn this kid could make pissing in a bucket look sexy. He playfully tugged it down inch by inch, tracing his fingers along the hipbones of his teacher. Kaneki's hands drifted lower as well, dipping into Ayato's belly button and tracing the soft curve of his hips. The man's other hand traveled down the other's back, mapping out his dips and curves, before finally reaching his target and giving it a sharp squeeze.

   "Did you just grab my ass?" Ayato mumbled, lost in some kind of haze. "D-do it again, please!" "Of course, I'm a teacher aren't I?" Kaneki reached down and slipped his finger into the crack, pulling it up slowly and tauntingly. "I'd do anything for my precious student." Ayato's hand slipped inside Kaneki's boxer's, gently holding his dick and running his fingers up the shaft slowly, gathering fluid as he went. He slid his thumb over the slit, then brought his hand out, ignoring his teacher's annoyed groan. Ayato took the thumb into his mouth and licked it slowly, allowing the fluid to dribble down his chin and down his throat. He forced a moan and that, to which Kaneki snickered and patted his head, gazing at him lovingly as Ayato pouted. " 'So cute when you try to seduce me." He grabbed Ayato's ass harder, and then began slowly rubbing over his hole. He produced lube from somewhere and proceeded to put it on his fingers before slipping them into Ayato. "Shhhh shh..just breathe, relax, I wouldn't ever hurt you." He breathed, he tensed then relaxed. The darker one spread his legs farther, taking in a second, then a third. Then. _Then._ The fingers curved, hitting that spot right on. Ayato let out a loud moan, unshed tears threatening to spill from his eyes from god knows where.

   Kaneki positioned Ayato in his lap. He threw off the student's boxers, then pushed his own pants and boxers down, taking out his dick. "That's..going..?" Ayato pointed to his rear. Kaneki nodded, and Ayato sighed. "Holy shit..hand me the lube." Ayato coated his hands in the slick, then proceeded to run his hands all over the teacher's member. He moaned out and bucked into his palm, which Ayato took some strange pride in. He then positioned himself above Kaneki, before carefully sliding it in. "A-Ah! That's-too much omygod!" He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, only to find Kaneki''s mouth on his throat, pressing warm kisses there. "It's alright. You're alright. You're amazing, you know that?" Tears spilled out of Ayatos eyes as he signaled Kaneki to move. They soon worked their way into a rythmn, Ayato pushing down and riding Kaneki as the older bucked and pushed into Ayato. The whole affair was strangely soft, especially with Kaneki kissing his tears away whenever he cried and Ayato whispering over and over again, "I love you, I love you, Please, stay with me, please." Finally, Kaneki found that spot that made the younger scream and sweat and burn and become completely his. They kissed and grabbed onto each other until both of them had spilled and fallen on the classroom floor, a filthy mess for the Janitor to clean up.


End file.
